Licenze BSD
Le licenze BSD sono una famiglia di licenze permissive per software. Molte sono considerate libere o open source. Il loro nome deriva dal fatto che la licenza BSD originale (detta anche licenza BSD con 4 clausole) fu usata originariamente per distribuire il sistema operativo Berkeley Software Distribution (BSD), una revisione libera di Unix sviluppata presso l'Università di Berkeley. Termini Il testo della licenza è considerato di pubblico dominio e può quindi essere modificato senza restrizioni. Questa è la licenza BSD senza la clausola pubblicitaria, detta anche licenza BSD con 3 clausole o licenza BSD modificata. Questa licenza è stata approvata dall'OSI. * Copyright © , * All rights reserved. * * Redistribution and use in source and binary forms, with or without * modification, are permitted provided that the following conditions are met: * * Redistributions of source code must retain the above copyright * notice, this list of conditions and the following disclaimer. * * Redistributions in binary form must reproduce the above copyright * notice, this list of conditions and the following disclaimer in the * documentation and/or other materials provided with the distribution. * * Neither the name of the nor the * names of its contributors may be used to endorse or promote products * derived from this software without specific prior written permission. * * THIS SOFTWARE IS PROVIDED BY ``AS IS'' AND ANY * EXPRESS OR IMPLIED WARRANTIES, INCLUDING, BUT NOT LIMITED TO, THE IMPLIED * WARRANTIES OF MERCHANTABILITY AND FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE ARE * DISCLAIMED. IN NO EVENT SHALL BE LIABLE FOR ANY * DIRECT, INDIRECT, INCIDENTAL, SPECIAL, EXEMPLARY, OR CONSEQUENTIAL DAMAGES * (INCLUDING, BUT NOT LIMITED TO, PROCUREMENT OF SUBSTITUTE GOODS OR SERVICES; * LOSS OF USE, DATA, OR PROFITS; OR BUSINESS INTERRUPTION) HOWEVER CAUSED AND * ON ANY THEORY OF LIABILITY, WHETHER IN CONTRACT, STRICT LIABILITY, OR TORT * (INCLUDING NEGLIGENCE OR OTHERWISE) ARISING IN ANY WAY OUT OF THE USE OF THIS * SOFTWARE, EVEN IF ADVISED OF THE POSSIBILITY OF SUCH DAMAGE. Garanzie Le licenze BSD garantiscono le quattro libertà del software e sono quindi qualificate come licenze per il software libero. Tuttavia risultando più aperte e libere di altre, ad esempio della licenza GNU General Public License (GNU GPL), che non hanno fra i propri obiettivi quello di proteggere la libertà del software cui sono applicate ma semplicemente di rendere per tutti il software completamente libero, accessibile e modificabile. Chi infatti modifichi un programma protetto da licenze BSD, può ridistribuirlo usando la stessa o altra qualunque licenza e senza avere l'obbligo di redistribuire le modifiche apportate al codice sorgente. Per questo molti esponenti del movimento GNU, a cominciare da Richard Stallman suo fondatore, consigliano di non utilizzarle per poter meglio tutelare i proprietari con una licenza aperta ma più restrittiva come quella di Free Software Foundation. Idea di fondo Le licenze BSD riflettono l'idea più ampia possibile del dono liberale: chiunque può fare ciò che meglio crede del programma rilasciato ed acquisito con l'unico dovere di citare l'autore (l'università di Berkeley); questo significa anche che chiunque può sviluppare in forma chiusa con una licenza proprietaria un programma BSD modificato, magari anche impedendo ai propri acquirenti di modificarlo e ridistribuirlo a loro volta. Clausola pubblicitaria Nel luglio del 1999 venne pubblicata una licenza BSD ulteriormente aperta (detta anche licenza BSD modificata o licenza BSD con 3 clausole), con una leggera modifica ad opera di William Hoskins, direttore ufficio licenze dell'università di Berkeley (California), venne ufficialmente eliminato il terzo punto della licenza, la clausola pubblicitaria. Tale punto obbligava chi utilizzava funzionalità di software tratto da BSD, a dichiarare che erano state sviluppate dall'università di Berkeley. Questo punto secondo la Free Software Foundation non rendeva la licenza non libera ma creava problemi pratici perché la rendeva incompatibile con la GPL. La Free Software Foundation sconsiglia l'uso della licenza BSD originale, ma consiglia per chi voglia usare una licenza software permissiva la licenza BSD con 3 clausole o la licenza MIT. Licenze stile BSD Molte licenze libere o open source che derivano o sono simili alla licenza BSD sono ampiamente usate: * NetBSD usa una licenza BSD con 2 clausole. * Esiste una licenza stile BSD con 2 clausole. Questa licenza cancella la terza clausola che proibisce l'uso del nome di chi detiene i diritti d'autore con lo scopo di farsi approvare. La rimozione di questa clausola rende la licenza funzionalmente equivalente alla licenza MIT. Questa è la sola licenza stile BSD permessa per alcune librerie KDE. * FreeBSD usa una licenza BSD con 2 clausole con una dichiarazione addizionale alla fine che dice che i punti di vista dei contributori non sono politiche ufficiali del progetto FreeBSD. * FreeBSD inoltre usa anche la FreeBSD Documentation License, una licenza simile alla BSD Documentation License che è specifica per la documentazione. * La licenza del Massachusetts Institute of Technology (licenza MIT) è basata sulla licenza BSD con la maggior parte delle clausole rimosse ed un permesso esplicito per sottolicenziare e vendere il software. * OpenBSD usa una licenza modellata sulla base della ISC license per tutto il software addizionale creato dal progetto, è funzionalmente una licenza BSD con 2 clausole, senza clausole addizionali o altre conseguenze coinvolte. * La NCSA Open Source License combina il testo delle licenze MIT e BSD ed è equivalente alla licenza BSD con 3 clausole. * La Xiph.Org Foundation usa la licenza BSD con 3 clausole per le librerie binarie dei suoi progetti senza differenze significative dalla licenza BSD modificata. Vedi anche * Licenza ISC Category:Licenze libere